Something 'bout Love
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke, tak perduli apa yang terjadi. Namun, Sasuke memintanya untuk menjauhinya, maka Sakura lakukan, karena itu yang diminta sang pujaan hati. Namun ternyata mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Summary gaje, baca langsung aja
1. Chapter 1

**Something 'bout Love © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Read N Review!**

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) SOMETHING 'BOUT LOVE CHAPTER I (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Sakura, kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Ino disela acara makannya di kantin kampus.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" sahut Sakura.

"Tidak, sepertinya kau semangat sekali mendapatkan hati Sasuke?" ucap Ino.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan demi orang yang aku cintai," sahut Sakura sambil memakan buburnya.

"Kau selalu makan bubur ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ada masalah kalau aku makan bubur?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, hanya ... apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Ino.

"Bosan ya? Aku aggap bubur ini adalah Sasuke, jadi tidak ada kata bosan untuk bubur ini," sahut Sakura.

"Kau memang fanatic sejatinya Sasuke. Ah~ harinya panas sekali, aku mau ke kelas seni ya? Di sana dingin" ucap Ino dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kau ini~ masih cari alasan saja, bilang saja kalau kau mau bertemu Sai" ucap Sakura menjahili Ino sambil tetap santai menikmati buburnya.

"Kau ini~! Jangan buka kartu dong!" protes Ino sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah akibat ucapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "sudah sana. Jangan biarkan pangeran berkudamu itu menantimu terlalu lama."

"Ah~ kau ini apa-apaan sih Sakura!" sahut Ino dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura terus menikmati buburnya sambil berusaha mengingat wajah Sasuke dalam aktivitasnya.

'Walau pun aku mengingat wajah Sasuke, tetap saja aku juga bosan memakan bubur ini' pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke, kita jalan ke mall ya siang ini?" ajak Naruto yang merupakan BF setianya Sasuke.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan umum," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ini~ membosankan sekali, selalu saja ke perpustakaan itu" sahut Naruto.

"Kau sendiri selalu saja ke mall yang berisik itu," sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ayolah~ kita ke mall! Kita karaokean!" ajak Naruto.

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" bentak Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi kantin yang mejanya ada di sebelah Sakura.

'Ah! Itu Sasuke! Aduh~ bagaimana ini? Aku deg-degan!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja dobe! Pergi sana! Aku tidak bisa menikmati makananku!" bentak Sasuke. Walau sudah dibentak berpuluh-puluh kali oleh Sasuke, tetap saja Naruto tak mengindahkannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut ke mall! Aku, Kiba dan Lee akan menunggumu!" ucap Naruto dan berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Merepotkan!" dengus Sasuke dan terus melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hay, kau Sasuke yang sering di perpustakaan itu kan?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menunduk karena tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Hn" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyahut.

Betapa berbunga-bunganya hati Sakura mendengar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya walau hanya sekedar 'hn'.

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

Sasuke terlihat menarik nafas, Sakura pikir kali ini Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaannya tapi ternyata tidak, ia malah terus melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura sedikit pun.

Kali ini Sakura yang menarik nafas. Sakura pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sepintas Sasuke melirik makanan Sakura, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura. 'Pink' pikir Sasuke melihat warna rambut Sakura, 'anak muda jaman sekarang aneh-aneh, sampai mencat rambut berwarna mencolok begitu' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia malah menggerutu dengan warna rambut Sakura, mungkin terlalu norak dan menyilaukan.

Sakura sudah selesai makan, ia pun pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku duluan ya, Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, namun rasanya percumah tersenyum pada malin kundang seperti dia (maksudnya anak batu), dia sama sekali tak melihat senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura. "Sampai bertemu lagi" ucap Sakura lagi berusaha agar Sasuke menatapnya, tapi ternyata sia-sia, Sasuke tetap tak melihat ke arahnya, Sakura pun membuang niatnya untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke dan pergi.

Sasuke memang begitu pada semua gadis, sebab ia tidak mau meberikan perhatian lebih pada para gadis, bisa-bisa gadis itu jadi kegeeran. Pernah sekali Sasuke menobrol singkat dengan seorang gadis, walau sahutan Sasuke hanya 'hn', 'tidak', 'membosankan', 'berisik', dan kembali ke 'hn' lagi, dia sudah digosipkan pacaran dengan gadis itu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya risih dan mengklarifikasi ulang gossip tak bermutu itu.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Sakura berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus, ia duduk di kursi di samping penjaga perpustakaan. "Hay, kak Shizune" sapa Sakura.

"Hay Sakura, aku pikir kau tidak kemari?" sahut Shizune yang merupakan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Aku kan selalu kemari, walau hanya sedikit aku senang membantumu di sini" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang gadis baik. Kau mau membantuku?" pinta Shizune.

"Tentu," sahut Sakura semangat.

"Ini, tolong kembalikan ke lemarinya ya?" pinta Shizune.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura dan mengambil buku-buku itu lalu berjalan santai menuju deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di lemari yang berjejer dengan teratur.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba kini berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Kak Kimimaro?" ucap Sakura ber'kaget'ria melihat kakaknya berdiri di sampingnya.

Kimimaro Kaguya adalah kakak Sakura Haruno, dia bercirikan rambut putih panjang, bermata emerald seperti Sakura, dan dia adalah idola para gadis di kampus ke-3 setelah Sasuke dan Gaara. Sifatnya juga sangat dingin seperti Sasuke dan Gaara. Pokoknya kalau mereka bertiga buat gank, nama yang tepat adalah 'Snowman'.

"Ya, kebetulan hari ini hanya satu kelas dan sudah selesai pagi tadi" jelas Sakura.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Kimimaro.

"Tidak usah, lagi pula ... apakah kakak tidak ada kelas?" tanya Sakura.

"Baru saja kelas terakhirku selesai" sahut Kimimaro.

"Hm~"

"Buburmu, apakah sudah kau makan?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Sudah, kakak tenang saja. Aku akan selalu makan itu," sahut Sakura tersenyum sembari menyusun buku-buku yang ada di lemari.

"Kau tidak apa kan Sakura? Makan bubur terus?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Tidak, selama itu akan membuatku masih bisa melihat Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke lagi. Jelas-jelas bocah tengil itu tidak menyukaimu" ucap Kimimaro kesal.

"Aku juga tidak banyak berharap dia menyukaiku, asal dia bisa memandangku itu sudah cukup" sahut Sakura.

"Kau ini sudah dibodohi olehnya" ucap Kimimaro.

"Ya, dia sudah membodohiku. Dia membodohiku," ucap Sakura lalu tertawa garing.

Kimimaro hanya mendengus. "Aku ada rapat dengan anggota anggar, kau mau ikut?" tawar Kimimaro.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus membantu kak Shizune" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal. Dah" ucap Kimimaro dan pergi.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke meja resepsionis setelah selesai dengan tugasnya mengembalikan dan merapikan buku-buku.

"Sudah?" tanya Shizune.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke?" tanya Shizune.

"Kenapa kak Shizune menanyakan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kau gadis manis dan banyak pria yang berharap menjadi kekasihmu tapi kau tolak dengan alasan kau menyukai pria lain, dan pria lain itu sendiri belum tentu mencintaimu" cerita Shizune (aku tidak tahu itu bisa dibilang cerita atau berucap).

"Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tahu namamu saja mungkin tidak" ucap Shizune.

"Kau memudarkan semangatku kak," ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"Kau itu cantik, kenapa tidak mencari yang lebih pasti daripada Sasuke yang tidak pasti itu" usul Shizune.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mau pinjam buku ini," tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat mereka berhenti mengobrol.

"Baik! Ini saja ya?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," sahut pria itu.

"Kartu mahasiswamu mana?" tanya Shizune tanpa melihat orang yang diajak bicara.

"Ini," ucap pria itu sambil memberikan kartu mahasiswanya.

"Baiklah~ namamu ... Sasuke Uchiha, dan – tunggu" ucap Shizune mematung lalu menatap pria di hadapannya yang tengah berdiri bosan menunggu buku pinjamannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," sahut Shizune sambil meneruskan acara menulisnya sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura. "Sakura!" panggil Shizune.

Sakura tak merespon.

"Sakura!" teriak Shizune yang membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya. Shizune pun berinisiatif untuk melirik Sakura sebentar dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan Sakura terkapar di lantai. "Sakura!" teriak Shizune sambil berusaha menyadarkan Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Shizune.

Sasuke pun yang melihat kejadian dramatis di hadapannya menghampiri Sakura. "Kau ini bodoh! Jelas-jelas pingsan begitu kau tanyai" ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menggendong Sakura.

"Kau mau bawa ke mana?" tanya Shizune.

"Infirmary" sahut Sasuke datar dan menggendong Sakura yang tengah terpingsan (?) itu a la bridal style.

Selama perjalanan menuju infirmary semua orang di koridor menatap ke arah Sasuke dan itu sangat membuatnya risih, 'pasti akan beredar gossip yang tidak enak lagi' celetuh Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesampainya di infirmary, Sasuke terpaksa menungguinya karena perawat sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Mana Sakura?" tiba-tiba ada suara datar namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran dari balik pintu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kimimaro datar.

"Pergi," sahut Sasuke.

Terlihat kali ini Kimimaro yang mendengus.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi Sakura tersadar.

"Sakura?" panggil Kimimaro lembut.

"Kakak, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura. "Bukankah kau ada latihan anggar?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku dengar kau pingsan tadi, makanya aku langsung kemari" jelas Kimimaro.

"Kakak tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" ucap Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," ucap Kimimaro dan berlalu pergi.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sakura pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Saat ia akan menuju perpustakaan lagi, semua orang sekarang tengah menatapnya. 'Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil melihat penampilannya kalau-kalau ada yang salah.

"Berhenti membuat gossip murahan!" bentak Sasuke pada seorang laki-laki sembari mencekram kerah pakaiannya dan mendorongnya hingga terpojok di dinding. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan gadis pink itu!" lanjutnya.

Semua orang kini menatap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap heran dengan orang disekitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sakit hati mendengar perkataan Sasuke, padahal tak tahu apa-apa. Namun sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke tadi, benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Lagi pula Sasuke bahkan tak mengetahui namanya. 'Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' pikir Sakura. 'Apakah Sasuke yang membawaku ke infirmary?' tebaknya dalam hati. "Ya, aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan dia," ucap Sakura enggan menyebut nama Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sasuke juga tak menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau dengar sendiri?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong orang itu hingga terjembab lalu pergi.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki itu.

"Uchiha itu memang seenaknya saja," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Jangan diperdulikan, kau masih punya banyak hal yang perlu dipikirkan selain memikirkan dia," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu balas tersenyum pada Sakura, "terima kasih banyak".

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, sekali lagi terima kasih. Ternyata kau sangat baik," ucap laki-laki itu dan membungkukkan badan lalu pergi.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sakura.

Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang itu – ya, orang yang memanggil namanya ternyata adalah Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino terengah-engah karena tadi ia berlari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku dengar kau pingsan?" sahut Ino.

"Ya," sahut Sakura tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Kau minggu-minggu ini selalu pingsan di kampus, ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membuatmu kepikiran, tapi aku juga tidak mau membuatmu penasaran. Aku punya penyakit, lambungku berlubang, jadi alat pencernaanku itu sulit sekali mencerna makanan, makanya aku makan bubur terus-menerus" jelas Sakura.

"Oh~ Sakura~ kenapa kau tidak cerita denganku?" ucap Ino yang terlihat sedih.

"Oh~ ayolah Ino, jangan tunjukkan tampang seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah berlebihan mencemaskanku seperti kak Kimimaro. Lagipula ini hanya penyakit kecil," ucap Sakura tak mau dikasihan.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Ino.

"Operasi, bulan depan aku akan dioperasi. Do'akan aku baik-baik saja ya?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Tentu Sakura! Kau akan baik-baik saja, dan pasti akan kembali lagi ke kampus ini!" semangat Ino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lembut.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di perpustakaan.

"Sakura!" panggil Shizune. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" lanjutnya dan memeriksa sekucur tubuh Sakura.

"Kak Shizune jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Ah~! Gara-gara mencemaskanmu aku sampai lupa, aku tadi meninggalkan Sai. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? Dadah~!" ucap Ino dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Shizune yang cengo mendengar dia berbicara secepat KAL.

Sakura tersenyum masam melihat tingkah BFnya itu. "Ino itu selalu menghiburku," ucap Sakura.

"Yah~ sudah sangat terlihat," ucap Shizune. "Kenapa kau kemari lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mengambil tasku, oh ya? Tadi yang membawaku –"

"Sasuke, Sasuke yang membawamu. Aku sempat mematung karena tindakannya," jelas Shizune.

"Hmmm~ kak, aku hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama, tak apa ya? Aku harus ke perpustakaan umum untuk membantu di sana" jelas Sakura.

"Ya, tak apa. Kau sepertinya suka sekali dengan perpustakaan?" tanya Shizune.

"Ya, aku senang sekali bisa membantu di perpustakaan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum semangat. "Kalau begitu aku ambil tasku ya?" ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, Sakura mengambil tasnya dan Shizune melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, Sakura pun pergi ke perpustakaan umum.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Sasuke! Ke mall!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Hentikan dobe! Kau bisa menyobek bajuku!" protes Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke! Ikut kami!" ajak Lee.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke pasti.

"Sasuke!" teriak Kiba ikut-ikutan narik baju Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke.

Tak sengaja Sakura lewat di antara debat mereka.

"Sakura!" panggil Lee.

Sakura pun berbalik hadap menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, "Lee? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sepintas ia melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami mau ke mall, kau mau ikut?" ajak Lee.

"Kami?" tanya Sakura kurang yakin.

"Ya, aku, Naruto dan Kiba. Sasuke sedang dalam proses," ucap Lee.

"Hn~" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus saat sepintas ia melihat Sakura menatapnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf ya Lee? Tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan umum," ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Perpustakaan umum," sahut Sakura.

"Kau ini sama seperti Sasuke! Membosankan!" ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum, "perpustakaan itu tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan" ucap Sakura.

"Sama saja, semua perpustakaan itu membosankan" ucap Naruto yang diikuti anggukkan oleh Kiba.

Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba. "Kau suka buku apa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku suka buku tentang anjing," ucap Kiba.

"Aku suka tentang ... ninja!" ucap Naruto.

"Semuanya ada," sahut Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya," ucap Kiba.

"Kalau kau mau mencarinya pasti ketemu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto, Kiba dan Lee blushingria.

"Kalau begitu kita urungkan niat ke mall, kita ke perpustakaan saja" ucap Naruto.

"Ya!" sahut Lee dan Kiba semangat masa muda.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, 'tidak tenang aku membaca kalau ada mereka' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka berempat pun ke perpustakaan umum. Tunggu dulu, kita meninggalkan seseorang.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau selalu ingin ke perpustakaan jika kami ajak ke mall?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ini aneh," ucap Lee yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!" ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berlima pun pergi ke perpustakaan umum, Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan Sakura terlihat bahagia karena mereka bercanda tawa bersama, sedangakan Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berulang kali mendengus melihat pertunjukkan di depannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di perpustakaan umum.

"Wahhh~! Besar sekali~!" ucap Naruto kagum melihat perpustakaan yang sangat luas, besar, bersih dan sangat rapi.

Sakura tersenyum, "aku bantu cari buku yang kalian cari" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Kiba, Lee yang tangannya tidak ditarik mendengus. Maklumilah, tangan Sakura cuma dua.

Sakura pun berkeliling perpustakaan mencari buku mengenai ninja yang dicari Naruto dan akhirnya ketemu, "ketemu!" seru Sakura senang sekali.

"Mana?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Nih," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan buku tebal bersampul warna biru malam dengan tulisan 'JURUS-JURUS NINJA'.

"Wah~! Aku mau pinjam ini!" teriak Naruto sembari merampas buku itu dari Sakura.

"Sssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak, bawa ini ke resepsionis, tunjukkan kartu mahasiswamu, maka kau akan dapat perpanjangan waktu meminjamnya" bisik Sakura dekat sekali dengan wajah Naruto membuat Naruto blushing di tempat.

"I-i-iya," gagap Naruto.

"Sakura~ bantu aku juga," pinta Kiba manja.

"Baiklah, buku tentang hewan kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn!" angguk Kiba.

Sakura pun mulai mencari. "Ini," ucap Sakura sambil memnyerahkan buku yang bertuliskan 'JENIS ANJING DI DUNIA'.

"Wah~! Pasti ada Akamaru di dalam sini," ucap Kiba bahagia.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia anjingku," ucap Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan dengan riang menuju meja resepsionis.

"Bantu aku~" pinta Lee.

"Kau cari buku apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Buku cinta," ucap Lee sambil menggoda Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "kalau kau ingin tahu tentang cinta, jawabannya ada di dalam hatimu sendiri," ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau di hatimu ada cinta tidak?" tanya Lee sok bodoh.

"Entahlah~ tapi aku yakin ada," jawab Sakura.

"Untukku?" tanya Lee.

Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Aku bercanda, aku sudah temukan buku yang aku cari. Aku akan ke meja resepsionis dulu ya? Dah~!" ucap Lee dan berjalan cengengesan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Jangan sok akrab!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Kau itu hanya merepotkan orang lain saja!" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura intens.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sok lugu, manis, manja dan cengeng, menyesakkan dada saja" ucap Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan seribu tanda tanya.

'Aku hanya merepotkan Sasuke saja ya?' tanya hatinya. 'Tapi aku akan buktikan kalau apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku itu tidak benar!' semangat Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba Gaara muncul.

"Gaara? Kau sedang jaga ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Hari ini banyak yang berkunjung, tapi banyak juga buku yang mereka cari tak ada" cerita Gaara.

"Buku apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentang farmasi-farmasi begitu, kita tidak punya buku seperti itu" jelas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kita cari!" ucap Sakura semangat. "Aku akan minta izin kak Ayame dulu," ucap Sakura dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis diikuti Gaara.

"Wah! Kau Sabaku kan? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto takjub.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Gaara cuek.

"Gaara~ mereka ini perdana kemari loh?" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh~" sahut Gaara malas, "welcome".

"Apa tuh artinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu," sahut Kiba.

"Wolcome itu artinya ..." ucap Lee.

"Hn?" Naruto dan Kiba terlihat menanti jawaban dari Lee.

"Artinya ..." ucap Lee lagi.

"Artinya?" ucap Naruto dan Kiba tak sabar.

"Artinya –" ucap Lee lagi.

"Welcome itu artinya selamat datang" ucap Sasuke malas.

Gaara sepintas melihat Sasuke dan membuang muka pada rivalnya itu.

"Kak Ayame, aku butuh catatan buku yang tidak ada. Aku dan Gaara akan membelinya," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ini" ucap Ayame panjaga meja resepsionis.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum hanya mendengus, "sok manis" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ayo Gaara," ajak Sakura.

"Kau mau ke mana Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Ke – toko buku, apa namanya Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Garam Ediya," sahut Gaara.

"Masa namanya itu? Kenapa lebih spesifik ke toko garam?" ucap Sakura.

"Namanya memang itu," sahut Gaara malas.

"Oh~ kami ikut ya?" ucap Lee.

"Berhentilah mengikuti pink itu!" bentak Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto cengo melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dia itu munafik!" ucap Sasuke cukup jelas di telinga semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia ingin berlari dan menangis, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Sasuke tadi _'Sok lugu, manis, manja dan cengeng, menyesakkan dada saja'_, ia berpikir bahwa ia akan buktikan kali ini bahwa ia bukan orang yang cengeng pada Sasuke. Walau hanya satu itu, Sakura harap Sasuke akan menarik kata-katanya itu satupersatu nantinya.

Sakura tersenyum, "benar apa kata Sasuke, kalian tidak usah mengikutiku. Kalian bisa santai di sini membaca buku," ucap Sakura.

"Buagh!" suara pukulan yang sepertinya menyakitkan jika terkena di muka. Dan ternyata itu benar, di muka, di muka sang Uchiha yang terkenal sangat tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto yang tak terima temannya itu dipukul.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba juga.

"Dia menghina temanku!" sahut Gaara yang menjadi dalang dari pemukulan wajah Sasuke yang terhormat.

"Gaara~! Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sangat khawatir. Sakura berusaha menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang baru saja dipukul oleh Gaara, namun langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Puas kau?" ucap Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura.

Sakura menunduk. Ia sungguh sangat menahan air matanya agar tidak meleleh.

Sasuke dkk pun pergi dari tempat itu, tapi sebelumnya Naruto memberikan jari tengahnya pada Gaara sebelum menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

Sakura pun menangis saat itu juga.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara.

"Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sakura disela acara menangisnya.

"Aku hanya tidak terima kau dicaci oleh Uchiha sombong itu," jawab Gaara. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan di sana.

Sakura membuang kertas yang ia pegang, kertas daftar nama buku yang ingin dicari. Lalu ia berlari.

Gaara hanya diam di tempat, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura~ kami senang berteman denganmu, tapi sepertinya kami salah menilaimu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf kalian jadi begini. Aku sungguh minta maaf," ucap Sakura yang kini tengah menangis di saat ia menunduk.

"Sungguh sok lugu, manis, manja dan cengeng. Aku tak salah menilaimu," ucap Sasuke pelan tapi cukup didengar Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya cukup bercahaya jika terkena air matanya dan diterpa cahaya matahari. "Aku pikir juga begitu," ucap Sakura diakhiri dengan senyum lalu berlari pergi dari mereka.

"Aneh" ucap Kiba.

"Bukan, dia itu gadis misterius" sahut Lee.

"Ayolah Lee~ dia itu gadis yang membuat teman kita terluka" ucap Naruto.

"Yeah~" sahut Lee malas.

Sakura terus berlari, lalu berjalan cepat, lalu berjalan, dan terdiam. Ia menunduk dan menangis. 'Sasuke Uchiha ... apa kau sangat membenciku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

*** TBC ***

**Tunggu lanjutannya ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something 'bout Love © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Read N Review!**

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) SOMETHING 'BOUT LOVE CHAPTER II (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kimimaro disela acara makan malam mereka.

"Hn," sahut Sakura sambil mencerna buburnya.

"Aku dengar dari Ayame kau ada masalah," ucap Kimimaro datar.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura. "Kakak, aku sedang makan, kau tidak inginkan lambungku marah karena makan sambil bicara?" ucap Sakura.

"Tentu, lebih baik kau jangan berpikir yang berat-berat, kau harus menjalani operasi bulan depan" ucap Kimimaro datar.

Sakura hanya menunduk sambil terus menyantap buburnya.

"Sakura! Kau terlihat tidak segar pagi ini?" tanya Ino.

"I'm fine" sahut Sakura datar.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus! Besok aku ulang tahun, kau ingat?" ucap Ino.

"Tentu," sahut Sakura, sejujurnya ia tidak ingat.

"Bagus! Aku akan adakan pesta di atap hotel bintang 5, hari ini undangan dibagikan. Kau datang ya?" ajak Ino.

"Tentu, aku akan datang" ucap Sakura.

"Pst! Sasuke juga aku undang" ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya diam, ia teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya? Sai harus ku kabari, dadah!" ucap Ino dan pergi.

"Hn," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum singkat. "Aku ada kelas bahasa pagi ini, tapi – aku ingin ke kantin saja" ucap Sakura. Dan ia pun memilih ke kantin ketimbang memusingkan arti dari bahasa-bahasa asing yang dosennya bicarakan.

Sesampainya di kantin, ia hanya duduk sambil membaca buku mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia.

"Kau! Pinky!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

Sakura menoleh sepintas lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Brakh!" gadis itu – Karin – mendebrak meja di depan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Jauhi Uchiha! Karena Uchiha itu milikku!" bentak Karin.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan menjauhinya, tapi mungkin saat ini tidak bisa" ucap Sakura santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin sambil menjambak rambut pink Sakura.

"Awww!" rintih Sakura.

"Aku bilang jauhi Uchihaku!" ucap Sakura di samping telinga Sakura sambil menarik rambut lembut itu.

Sakura hanya diam, malas meladeni orang yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Sasuke datar namun pasti.

Karin pun melepaskan jambakannya dari Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap datar Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Lepaskan, kau dan teman-temanmu yang baik hati itu tidak ingin berteman denganku kan?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku, Karin" ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah~ baby" ucap Karin dengan nada menggoda pada Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kedekatan mereka lalu tersenyum, "untuk apa kau tunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Sasuke menatap intens mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke, juga meninggalkan cintanya yang selama ini untuk Sasuke, yang tak pernah Sasuke ketahui.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman yang di belakangnya ramai anak-anak lain bermain bola, basket dan volley. Ia sedang melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya.

"Sakura? Aku dengar Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin. Aku rasa itu hanya gossip, kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tidak Ino, itu benar, dia berpacaran dengan Karin" sahut Sakura tanpa memperhatikan wajah temannya itu yang saat ini mungkin tengah menatapnya heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," ucap Sakura lalu menutup bukunya. "Aku akan menjadi Sakura yang baru, melupakan tentang Sasuke dan cinta pertama itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku akan melupakan Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Sebelumnya kau lebih yakin Sakura? Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Ino.

"Dia minta aku menjauhinya, dan aku akan menjauhinya" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura ... ?" ucap Ino prihatin.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kembali. "Aku pasti bisa! Aku pasti bisa kan? Ino?" ucap Sakura tersenyum namun juga menitikkan air mata.

"Tentu, kau pasti bisa" ucap Ino dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Siang hari di kantin kampus, terlihat Sakura dan Ino tengah makan siang bersama sambil bercanda tawa.

"Kau makan bubur lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tahu kan?" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ... ya ... ya ..." sahut Ino malas. "Sakura?" panggil Ino.

"Hn," sahut Sakura.

"Maaf ya?" ucap Ino.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menelan buburnya.

"Karena selama ini aku melupakanmu, melupakan sahabatku. Aku malah sibuk dengan Sai," cerita Ino.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia. Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat dan bahagia saat bersama Sai," sahut Sakura.

"Aku sangat beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu," ucap Ino.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara.

"Hay!" sapa Sakura.

"Hay, Gaara" sapa Ino juga.

"Makan siang?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn," sahut Sakura.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Tentu, tak ada yang melarang" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Sakura? Soal kemarin aku –"

"Tak apa Gaara, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian semalam, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah membelaku" ucap Sakura.

"Yeah~ kau mau makan yang lain? Biar aku traktir, aku lihat kau hanya makan bubur" tawar Gaara.

Sakura melirik ke arah Ino, Ino pun sama kini melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku – cukup makan ini saja, sudah kenyang kok" sahut Sakura.

Ino menautkan alisnya minta penjelasan.

"Baiklah," sahut Gaara santai.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Gaara hanya diam dan hanya terus menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang" sahutnya.

"Ok. Bisakah jangan menatapku terus Gaara? Aku – errr, agak risih" ucap Sakura.

"Oh~ baiklah, maaf" sahut Gaara.

"Yea~" ucap Sakura dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Gaara! Kau besok datang ya? Ke acara ulang tahunku?" ajak Ino.

"Hn," sahut Gaara.

"Bawa hadiah ya?" pinta Ino.

"Hn. Eh! Tergantung," ucap Gaara.

"Huft~!" dengus Ino.

"Beib, kayaknya nggak asyik makan siang di sini. Makan siang di luar aja ya?" pinta Karin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu mendengus. "Membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja," ucapnya dan pergi diikuti Karin.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino tanpa melihat wajah Sakura dan terus menatap Sasuke dan Karin yang terlihat canggung sebenarnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara yang melihat Sakura menunduk sambil menggenggam sendoknya erat, sangat erat.

"Aku – tidak boleh – lemah. Aku – sudah melupakannya," ucap Sakura.

Ino pun kini tengah menatap Sakura, "Sakura?" ucapnya prihatin melihat keadaan temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melempar sendoknya dan melempar mangkuk buburnya hingga terhempas dan pecah, seperti hatinya kini yang pecah berkeping-keping. Terlihat bulir-bulir jernih hangat itu mengalir dengan lamban dari emeraldnya yang mempesona.

Gaara pun dengan spontan memeluk Sakura. "Tenanglah, kami ada di sini" ucapnya menenangkan. Ino pun tak luput juga menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya.

Tubuh Sakura kini gemetar, dingin, wajahnya pucat.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"..." Sakura hanya diam dan menatap kosong. "Aku ingin Tuhan mengambil semua inderaku. Yang terakhir ingin ku lihat adalah Sasuke, yang ingin terakhir ku sebut namanya adalah Sasuke, yang terakhir ingin ku dengar namanya adalah Sasuke, yang terakhir ingin ku cium baunya adalah bau Sasuke, dan yang terakhir ingin ku sentuh adalah wajah Sasuke" ucap Sakura lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Setelah itu aku akan minta Tuhan mencabut nyawaku, agar hanya Sasuke yang akan ku kenang" lanjutnya masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Sakura? Kau tak pantas memikirkannya!" ucap Gaara.

"Ya, aku terlalu hina untuk memikirkannya!" sahut Sakura.

"Bukan, karena kau terlalu indah untuknya" ucap Gaara lembut menatap emerald Sakura dalam, mata jadenya bertemu mata emerald Sakura yang kini berkilau bagai batu emerald sungguhan.

Sakura tercengang mendengar penturan Gaara. "Gaara?" ucapnya lirih.

"Aku menyukaimu, sungguh menyukaimu" ucap Gaara tulus.

Sakura menitikkan air mata lagi, tapi kali ini lain, kali ini air mata kebahagiaan. Sakura memeluk Gaara erat, sangat erat sampai Gaara kesulitan bernafas.

"Sakura – kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Gaara.

"Ma – maaf, aku terlalu bahagia Gaara" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa bahagia.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, kali ini ia tak ragu lagi. Perasaannya terbalaskan, ia sampai ingin menangis mendapatkan reaksi yang sedemikian dari Sakura. Kali ini Gaara yang memeluk Sakura. "Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu Sakura, aku berjanji akan menjagamu" ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk, "terima kasih, Gaara. Selama ini kau selalu ada untukku" ucap Sakura.

Yah, kini Sakura Haruno – gadis manis bermata emerald langka, berambut pink itu berpacaran dengan Gaara Sabaku – pria tampan no 2 di kampus mereka berambut merah api dan bermata jade. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tunggu kabar dari mereka.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

*** TBC ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Something 'bout Love © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Read N Review!**

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) SOMETHING 'BOUT LOVE CHAPTER III (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Sakura Haruno pacaran dengan Gaara Sabaku loh?"

"Aku dengar dia menyatakannya di kantin."

"Sakura sampai nangis katanya."

"Serasi sekali ya?"

Yeah~ gossip bahwa Sakura pacaran dengan Gaara sudah tersebar seantero kampus keesokkan harinya.

Pagi ini Gaara dan Sakura datang bersamaan, karena Gaara pagi tadi menjemput Sakura.

"Gaara? Semua orang kenapa melihat ke kita ya?" bisik Sakura pada Gaara.

"Benar juga. Tidak usah diambil pusing," sahut Gaara stay cool.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis melihat pandangan semua orang.

Para Gaara FG pada nangis-nangis lihat pemandangan indah itu, begitu pula Sakura FB. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang melihat mereka tersenyum karena menurut mereka Gaara dan Sakura merupakan pasangan yang sangat cucok.

Siang hari di kantin kampus, terlihat 2 gadis dan 2 pria sedang menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau makan bubur lagi?" tanya Gaara enggan menatap makanan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Sakura ompong ya? Jadi makan bubur terus?" tanya Sai polos yang sukses dapat tinjuang ringan di lengannya oleh Ino, beserta deathglarenya juga.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "sudah kelihatan belum gigiku?" tanya Sakura disela senyumnya.

"Oh~ ternyata ada giginya," sahut Sai.

Semua orang yang ada di meja itu tertawa kecuali Sai sendiri yang tak tahu kenapa mereka tertawa.

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai makan, rival Gaara muncul dengan watadosnya dan sepintas menatap gadis Gaara.

"Brakh!" meja digebrak oleh Karin, gadisnya Sasuke. Mungkin hanya sekedar status belaka, tapi entahlah~ siapa yang tahu kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai.

"Aku dengar kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Karin sambil menatap Sakura dengan tampang merendahkan.

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab, ia pikir – biarlah Gaara yang selesaikan.

Namun setelah beberapa detik hingga menjelang satu menit, tak ada yang angkat bicara, Gaara sendiri sepertinya enggan bicara, Sai dan Ino juga sepertinya sama malasnya meladeni gadis merah itu – ngomong-ngomong, Gaara juga merah.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Karin sepertinya yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens membuat Sakura agak bergidik melihatnya. Seperti saat ini Sakura adalah seekor tupai dan Sasuke adalah seekor elang yang sedang mengincar Sakura untuk dijadikan makan siangnya, mungkin juga makan malam, atau makanan pembuka/penutup – oh~ ayolah itu tak penting.

Sasuke pergi, "Sasuke! Kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanya Karin manja sambil bergelantungan bak ua-ua di lengan Sasuke – aku rasa cucok.

"Baguslah mereka sudah pergi, aku muak dengan gadis merah itu" ucap Ino.

"Ehm!" Gaara berdehem. "Di sisi ini juga ada yang merah" lanjutnya.

"Oh~ maaf Gaara, tapi kau bukan gadis kan?" tanya Ino.

"Yeh~ whatever" sahut Gaara malas. "Aku jadi tidak bernafsu" ucap Gaara membuang sendoknya.

"Aku juga" ucap Ino.

"Hn," Sai ikut-ikutan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Karin?" tanya Sakura yang beberapa second kemudian mendapat deathglare dari teman-temannya beserta pacarnya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura watados.

"Jangan sebut namanya! Membawa sial!" ucap Ino.

Sai komat-kamit baca mantra seolah menyebut nama 'Karin' itu seperti sungguh-sungguh membawa bala.

"Lebih baik mencegah datangnya sial daripada menerima sial berkelanjutan, bagus kalau ada dokter pengobat sial, kalau tidak ada?" ucap Gaara datar tapi menatap Sakura tajam.

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita makan, daripada memikirkan kau-tahu-siapa itu. Bukan berarti Voldemort," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan sebut nama itu! Bahaya!" tiba-tiba Hermione muncul entah darimana, mungkin dia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya – boleh pinjam? #disihir jadi bulu ayam#.

Kita tinggalkan paragraph sebelumnya.

"Yea~ perkataan Sakura ada benarnya. Buat apa kita memikirkan who-you-know yang membuat mual itu," ucap Ino yang diikuti anggukan oleh pria yang ada di sampingnya serta di samping Sakura.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Pulang ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara saat mereka beranjak meninggalkan kampus.

"Cari hadiah buat Ino," sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku ikut ya?" pinta Gaara.

"Ya, tapi jangan minta macam-macam.."

"Iya, mama.. hehe.."

Akhirnya mereka bedua pun pergi ke kota untuk mencari hadiah Ino.

"Gaara! Lihat! Kacamatanya bagus ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, tapi kurang berkesan" ucap Gaara.

"Benar juga," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Kalau kasih cincin aja gimana?" seru Gaara.

"Ogah! Emang aku mau tunangan sama Ino apa? ogah ah! Aku masih normal!" seru Sakura.

"Rambutmu saja abnormal, darimananya dibilang normal?" ucap Gaara.

"Kau pikir rambutmu itu normal?" seru Sakura kesal.

Gaara terkekeh melihat Sakura yang ngambek, "sudah.. sudah.. jangan bertengkar dong? Masa baru pacaran sudah bertengkar," rayu Gaara.

"Huh!" Sakura membuang mukanya. Buangnya jangan sembarangan ya? Nanti didenda loh~ hehe..

"Aku tadi kan hanya bercanda.. Sakura~ jangan ngambek dong.." bujuk Gaara.

"Dugh!" tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Sakura membuatnya hampir terjatuh, syukur ada Om Untung jadi Sakura nggak jatuh.

"Makasih, om.." ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Kau kan pacarnya? Kenapa tidak dijaga baik-baik sih?" seru Om Untung pada Gaara.

"Maaf-maaf.. makasih udah nyelamatin pacar saya, om" ucap Gaara ogah-ogahan, soalnya males banget ngelihat muka si om Untung yang item kaya lutung.

Setelah percakapan tak penting tadi, om Untung pergi dan Gaara mulai geram dan mencari siapa yang menabrak kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya, cinta cenat-cenutnya [].

"Sudahlah Gaara~ aku juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura yang melihat Gaara sibuk nyari sesuatu di selokan, bawah batu, dalam tas orang sampe digepok sama yang punya tas dikira copet.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti juga, matanya terlihat bekilat menatap siapa yang ada di pojokan kaya belek. "Sasuke ... Uchiha ..." gumam Gaara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bukannya apa-apa, tadi pas lagi nyari di selokan dapat duit receh, sayangkan kalo ditinggalin, jadi disimpan aja sekalian dipegangin erat-erat gitu kaya balonku ada lima.

"Gaara, sudahlah... tujuan utama kita kemari kan mencari hadiah untuk Ino, bukan mencari masalah."

"Tapi aku tidak terima saja, sudah nabrak nggak minta maaf lagi!" gusar Gaara.

"By the way, yang ditabrak itu siapa sih? Aku atau kamu?" tanya Sakura sambil nunjuk dirinya dan Gaara.

"Kamu," sahut Gaara pasrah.

"Nah, maka dari itu ya sudahlah... aku saja nggak marah, terus ngapain kamu sewot?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya, iya... aku minta maaf."

"Yang salah itu Sasuke, buat apa kamu yang minta maaf?" tegur Sakura. Gaara hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangku untuk memukulnya?"

"Karena aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya terdorong kecil, tak masalah" sahut Sakura.

"Lalu setelah aku minta maaf kenapa kau tegur?" tanya Gaara gusar.

"Itu karena bukan kau yang salah," sahut Sakura enteng, tak tahu bagaimana kerasnya otak Gaara memikirkan kata-kata apa yang bisa membuat Sakura mengerti kalau otak cetek Gaara ini sudah hampir meledak meladeni pembicaraan yang baginya tak berujung itu.

"Tuhan! apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Gaara geram.

Sakura terkikik, "kita lanjutkan cari hadiah untuk Ino saja," ucap Sakura dan mengait lengan Gaara dengan lengannya lalu menyeretnya ke tempat aksesoris.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Waw, Sakura! Kau cantik sekali malam ini!" seru Ino saat melihat Sakura yang baru saja datang bersama kakaknya dan juga Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Ino" sahut Sakura.

"Yang ulang tahun di sini adalah aku, kenapa malah kau yang jadi perhatian dalam pesta ini?" dengus Ino.

Sakura terkekeh, "kau juga cantik kok".

"Tapi kau yang jadi perhatian" ucap Ino.

Sakura memeluk Ino, "jangan cemberut di hari ulang tahunmu. Nanti cepat tua loh" ucap Sakura.

Ino tertawa, "kau harus menghormati aku, kau ingat? Aku lebih tua darimu" canda Ino.

"Ya, nek..." sahut Sakura sambil nyengir imut.

Gaara yang melihat wajah manis Sakura pun menarik Sakura dengan sebelumnya mengatakan pada Ino, "aku pinjam Sakura lama-lama", lalu ia pergi membawa Sakura ke pojokan pesta.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Anu... begini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan..." ucap Gaara gugup dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya canggung. Lalu tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura erat, "aku sangat mencintaimu... aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu melepas pelukan Gaara, ia menatap Gaara datar lalu menjitaknya keras. "Kau ini seperti anak-anak remaja labil saja! Kau itu sudah dewasa Gaara! Tak perlu dikatakan aku juga sudah tahu," ucap Sakura dan diakhiri tawa karena tak tahan melihat wajah Gaara yang memucat melihat Sakura marah padanya.

"Haft~! Aku pikir kau sungguh-sungguh marah padaku," ujar Gaara.

"Haha... mana mungkin aku marah pada kekasih yang aku cintai ini," sahut Sakura dan memeluk Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu..." gumam Gaara dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura dan mantuk-mantuk dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Hoy! Jangan mojok-mojokkan! Acara sudah hampir mulai, kalian malah mojok di sini. Nggak mau nemenin aku niup lilin?" Ino berujar sambil menarik Sakura dari dalam dekapan Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum manis membuat Gaara blushing.

Malam itu memang Sakura terlihat cantik dengan atasan tanpa lengan berenda dan berpita merah muda di bagian perutnya, lalu rok pendek di atas lutut dan berenda ujungnya serta ikat pinggang berwarna merah muda yang cantik, pita merah muda mengalung cantik di lehernya, tak lupa aksesorisnya berupa beberapa gelang berwarna biru, high heel putih serta stocking merah muda yang lembut menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~" semua orang bernyanyi dan setelah lagu habis, Ino meniup lilin setelah sebelumnya melakukan ritual make a wish. "Yea!" seru semuanya ketika Ino telah meniup lilinnya. Ino lalu memotong kuenya, potongan pertama ia serahkan pada Sai, potongan kedua pada Sakura dan potongan ketiga pada Gaara.

"Ah, aku lupa!" seru Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada yang tertinggal di dalam mobil, aku akan mengambilnya, kau tunggu di sini saja ya?" ucap Gaara dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Haft~!" Sakura menghela nafas, membuat poninya terbang ke atas lalu jatuh lagi di dahi lebarnya.

Sakura yang akhirnya kebosanan menanti Gaara yang tak kunjung datang pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya, atau lebih mencari Sasuke sebenarnya. Sejak tadi ia tak melihat Sasuke, sedangkan kata Ino, ia mengundang Sasuke ke acara ulang tahunnya.

Saat sedang berkeliling, ia akhirnya menemukan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke begitu mampu membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali, ia mematung di tempat, kakinya lemas melihat Sasuke saat itu. Kenapa? Sebab gadis manis ini melihat pangerannya yang ia puja sejak SMP sedang bermesraan dengan Karin di tempat sepi yang jauh dari keramaian. Walau sebenarnya terlihat Karin yang nafsu, tapi Sasuke sepertinya oke-oke saja diperlakukan Karin seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura menjadi gelap, ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh genggaman tangan seseorang.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi, seseorang itu membuka tangannya dan memalingkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. Betapa terkejutnya orang itu ketika melihat tangannya basah, basah akibat air mata Sakura yang tak mampu Sakura bendung lagi.

"Kau menangisinya?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng, diam, namun ia terus mengeluarkan air mata dari setiap ujung matanya. Beberapa kali terisak.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan?" tanya Gaara dan menyembunyikan sesuatu ke dalam kantong celananya.

Sakura menggeleng dan berlari pergi. Ino yang melihat Sakura menangis pun menahan Gaara yang mengejar Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

Gaara menggeleng. Sai menarik tangan Ino agar melepaskan tangan Gaara, supaya Gaara dapat mengejar Sakura.

"Aku mohon.. jaga Sakura.." gumam Ino membisik pada Gaara.

Gaara menatap Ino heran, lalu ia mengangguk dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menyetop taxi, namun sepertinya taxi-taxi itu tak ada yang mau memberhentikan dirinya dan memberikan tumpangan untuk Sakura. Sakura berjongkok di trotoar jalan, ia merasa saat ini hatinya begitu hancur melihat Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut dengan orang yang sangat ia benci. Kenapa harus dengan Karin? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak denganku saja? Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Gaara yang menemukan Sakura berjongkok dan meringkuk di pinggir trotoarpun menghampirinya. Jujur sebenarnya Gaara begitu sangat sakit hati melihat tingkah Sakura, apalagi karena Sasuke ia jadi begini. Sasuke lagi. Sasuke lagi. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Menatapnya nanar, entah kenapa ia merasa gadis di hadapannya ini begitu jauh darinya, begitu sulit menggapainya, padahal ada di hadapannya. "aku ingin kejujuran," ucap Gaara.

Sakura mendongak, matanya sembab dan hidung mancungnya memerah, ia menatap Gaara sendu.

Gaara menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya itu, "apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura hanya diam, ia terus menatap Gaara. Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gaara begitu berarti baginya, ia tak bisa bahagia tanpa Gaara, tapi baginya Sasuke adalah hidupnya, tanpa Sasuke ia tak bisa hidup. Sasuke adalah semangat Sakura selama ini, yang membuat Sakura bertahan hidup dan ingin sehat adalah Sasuke, Sakura ingin buktikan pada Sasuke kalau apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya adalah SALAH. Apalagi Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura sejak SMP. Walau awalnya hanya cinta monyet, tapi ternyata cinta monyet itu menjadi cinta sungguhan yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Walau berjuta-juta kali Sakura mengatakan membenci dan akan melupakan Sasuke, tetap saja itu hanya sebuah perkataan bagi Sakura, sulit baginya melupakan Sasuke yang sudah mendarah daging dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mengerti. Sulit bagimu menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin ..." ucap Gaara dan meronggoh kantongnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan benda bulat kecil berluang di tengahnya berwarna kuning dan berkilau di atasnya – cincin. "Melamarmu," sambungnya dan menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Sakura semakin terdiam. Bibirnya kelu untuk berucap. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan begini jadinya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mengetahui sang adik tadi berlari dengan air mata, Kimimaro pun memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura dan pamit pada Ino. Ia melempar pandang pada tempat di sekitarnya, masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya dan terus celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan adiknya. Kimimaro sempat berpikir, adiknya menangis gara-gara Gaara. Ia langsung mengerem mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil ketika melihat adiknya bersama dengan Gaara di trotoar jalan. "Cukup! Jauhi adikku!" seru Kimimaro dan menarik lengan Sakura, membawanya pergi masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih mematung atas kejadian yang begitu cepat. Bahkan otak cerdasnya tak dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini salah Sasuke, Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menangis, kenapa semuanya malah menimpa ke dirinya? Apa karena dirinya adalah kekasih Sakura? Benar. Ia memang kekasih Sakura. Dan memang benar ia yang salah saat ini. Ia tidak menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Ia masih belum menjadi kekasih yang sempurna bagi Sakura. Tidak salah Sakura masih memandang Sasuke, masih menangis karena Sasuke. Dan sekarang? Beraninya ia melamar Sakura, padahal ia masih sangat buruk seperti ini.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah lagi ke kampus! Kau harus memfocuskan diri ke kesehatanmu dulu! Kau mengerti?" ucap Kimimaro dengan emosi.

Sakura merunduk takut. Sakura tahu kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, apalagi ketika tahu Sakura sakit lambung ia begitu sangat mencemaskan Sakura. Sejak tahu Sakura sakit lambung, kakaknya menjadi sangat overprotective padanya, sering marah, apalagi Kimimaro jika sedang marah sangat menyeramkan. Sakura tahu betapa sanyangnya Kimimaro padanya, sejak ayah mereka meninggalkan mereka menikah lagi, bagi Sakura Kimimaro adalah seorang ayah. Dan ibu? Ibu mereka merupakan bangsawan asing yang kini tinggal di Perancis di dalam istana kerajaan Paris. Awalnya Sakura dan Kimimaro ingin dibawa, akan tetapi ayah mereka melarang karena ayahnya tak mau Sakura dan Kimimaro terkekang dengan tittle bangsawan seperti ibunya.

Sakura meringkuk di kamar di balik selimutnya setelah berganti pakaian, ia sempat menelpon Ino meminta maaf atas kejadian barusan. Lalu ia memilih untuk tidur, menenangkan pikirannya walau ia tahu handphonenya tak henti-hentinya bergetar karena panggilan dan SMS atau e-mail dari Gaara.

Sudah 2 minggu Sakura hanya di rumah, ia tak masuk kuliah dengan alasan izin. Ia menerima tugas langsung dari dosen yang datang ke rumahnya. Jadi walau hanya di rumah ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa.

Berulang kali Gaara menjelaskan pada Kimimaro tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi Kimimaro tak pernah mau memperhatikannya. Butuh perjuangan ekstra bagi Gaara mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya pernah mengangkat telpon Gaara, namun tak disangka Kimimaro mengetahuinya dan handphone Sakura pun disita. Sungguh keterlaluan sebenarnya Kimimaro ini, tapi ia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya, ia ingin adiknya focus ke operasinya dua minggu ini lagi.

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan bertemu dengan Gaara. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada Gaara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun sialnya, ternyata Gaara sedang tidak ada di apartemennya, Gaara sedang sibuk mempersiapkan skripsinya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Gaara di restoran yang tak jauh dari apartemen Gaara. Ia sempat berpikir, apakah selama Sakura tak ada di kampus Sasuke mencarinya? Adakah Sasuke sedetik saja mempertanyakaan keberadaannya?

Sungguh Tuhan sepertinya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang terus bergeming dan menjawab kegundahan hati Sakura. Kini Sakura tahu apa jawaban yang ia pertanyakan. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan Karin, mereka tertawa bersama. Seumur hidup Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu. Sungguh kejadian di hadapannya membuatnya pening dan akhirnya jatuhlah ia.

Gaara yang melihat orang-orang bergerumun di depan restoran di depan apartemennya awalnya hanya cuek, tapi setelah mendengar dari orang di sekitarnya yang menyebutkan nama gadis yang pingsan itu pun Gaara langsung menghampiri TKP. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang pingsan dengan wajah yang cukup pucat itu. "Dia Sakura! Dia kekasihku! Cepat bawa dia ke mobilku!" seru Gaara. Orang-orang pun membantu Gaara membopong Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Gaara dan membungkukkan badan, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Sudah ku bilang untuk menjauhi adikku! Kenapa kau tak dengarkan?" seru Kimimaro memarahi Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam, ia tahu Kimimaro sangat cemas dengan keadaan Sakura, jadi wajar saja ia menjadi temperament seerti ini. Setelah Kimimaro mulai tenang, Gaara duduk di samping Kimimaro dan bicara pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura ada di restoran itu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali karena aku sedang sibuk belakangan ini menyelesaikan skripsiku yang sebentar lagi harus dikumpul. Lagipula aku sudah 1 minggu ini lost contack dengannya karena handphone Sakura kau sita," jelas Gaara.

Kimimaro menghela nafas panjang, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Maafkan aku selama ini mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku tahu sebenarnya Sakura kenapa jadi menangis malam itu. Ino sudah menjelaskannya padaku, Sakura juga sudah menjelaskan padaku. Aku hanya ingin Sakura memfocuskan diri untuk minggu-minggu ini," jelas Kimimaro sambil mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Kimimaro.

"Sakura akan dioperasi sebentar lagi. Makanya aku tak mau ia banyak pikiran. Kalau ia banyak pikiran, kemungkinan keberhasilan dari operasi ini hanya 45%" jelas Kimimaro.

"Operasi?" seru Gaara kaget. "Operasi apa? Sakura sakit apa?" sambungnya tak kalah heboh.

Kimimaro agak kaget melihat ekspresi Gaara. Ia tak tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya merahasiakan hal ini pada kekasihnya, tapi ya sudah lah...sudah terlanjur, lebih baik diberi tahu sekalian. "Sakura memiliki lubang pada lambungnya, jadi ia harus dioperasi" jelas Kimimaro.

"Sungguh? Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa hanya aku yang tak mengetahui hal ini?" seru Gaara frustasi.

"Maaf, Gaa. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jauh sebelum kau tahu" tiba-tiba Ino muncul dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku juga. Maafkan aku," Sai menyambung.

"Kenapa aku yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri tidak tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" seru Gaara dan langsung terduduk dan merunduk mengepalkan kedua tangnnya meremas rambutnya. "Dia anggap aku ini apa? Aku tak masalah jika ia masih mencintai Sasuke, aku tahu aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi kalau ia menyembunyikan hal besar seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa terima!" serunya dan berakali-kali memukuli dinding rumah sakit tersebut.

"Maafkan aku," tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Sungguh dengan dandanan yang patut dikasihani. Tangannya terus menitikkan darah karena mencabut paksa infuse di tangannya, rambutnya juga acak-acakkan, wajahnya pucat pasih, dan pakaian pasien yang agak gomber.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kimimaro dan menyangga tubuh adiknya yang hampir ambruk.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara... aku sudah sangat mengecewakanmu" ucap Sakura dalam sandaran kakaknya.

Kimimaro mengambil tangan adiknya yang terus menitikkan darah, "cepat panggil perawat!" seru Kimimaro pada Ino dan Sai. Mereka pun bergegas mencari perawat.

"Sungguh aku kecewa," ucap Gaara dan merunduk setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kau memang patut kecewa padaku. Pertama, aku sudah membagi perasaanku, aku menjadikanmu yang kedua padahal kau adalah kekasihku. Yang kedua, karena aku menyembunyikan penyakitku. Sungguh aku tak ada maksud menyembunyikannya, aku hanya terlambat untuk menyampaikannya. Aku minta maaf... aku sungguh mengecewakanmu!" jerit Sakura dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudahlah... ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang tak memberimu waktu untuk bersama Gaara dan menjelaskan padanya tentang penyakitmu," ucap Kimimaro mendekap adiknya.

"Tidak! Kakak sudah terlalu baik padaku. Kakak sudah banyak membantuku. Aku yang sudah mengecewakan kalian semua," sahutnya dan semakin menangis.

Gaara menarik Sakura dari dekapan Kimimaro dan mendekapnya. "Aku kecewa padamu. Tapi rasa kecewaku tak sebanding dengan rasa cintaku... rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar dari rasa kecewaku..." ucap Gaara.

Sakura terisak dalam dekapan Gaara. "Aku berjanji, akan mengganti waktu kita yang terbuang selama ini."

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Selama seminggu ini Sakura berada di rumah sakit karena keadaan Sakura yang memang harus dirawat, tapi Sakura tetap terus bersama Gaara. Gaara selalu dengan setia menemani Sakura. Bahkan bagi mereka rumah sakit adalah tempat terindah mereka. Mereka sampai akrab dengan para suster dan dokter di rumah sakit itu. Tak jarang mereka membantu di sana jika sedang senggang. Tak jarang pula mereka mengerjai para suster yang sedang bekerja, entah menakut-nakuti, atau mengerjai yang lainnya. Pokoknya mereka bisa menjadi sangat baik, dan bisa menjadi sangat jahil.

"Bosan..." runtuk Sakura sambil manyun-manyun pada Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahi mereka, "jangan manyun-manyun, nanti aku sosor loh?" ujar Gaara.

Sakura langsung tersenyum dan terkikik karenanya. "Jahil," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kau cinta kan?" ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk malu.

"Satu minggu lagi kau operasi, ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn!" angguk Sakura. "Kau akan menemaniku kan? Saat aku dioperasi?" tanya Sakura.

"Walau badai sekali pun aku akan menemanimu," ucap Gaara dan merangkul Sakura.

"Gombel," sahut Sakura dan manyun kembali.

Gaara menarik hidung mancung Sakura dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu karena tak tahan melihat bibir mungil Sakura yang manyun-manyun ke arahnya.

Sakura menarik diri dari Gaara, "nakal, ah!" seru Sakura dan meninju lengan Gaara.

"Salah sendiri, aku sudah peringatkan kan?" sahutnya jahil.

Hari sudah malam, Sakura duduk sendirian di dekat jendela kamar rawatnya, melihat bulan malam itu. Malam ini ia sendiri saja karena tak ada Gaara yang menemani, malam ini Gaara ada kuliah, jadi ia tidak bisa menemani Sakura malam itu. Walau sendiri, tapi Sakura tak merasa kesepian, karena Gaara tak pernah lewat untuk mengirim SMS pada Sakura. Sakura yang mulai bosan 101% pun memilih untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Tak lama saat ia berjalan-jalan, ia sempat melihat Naruto dari kejauhan, ia berusaha memanggil Naruto namun sepertinya terlambat, Naruto sudah menghilang karena jarak yang cukup jauh antara mereka.

'Kenapa Naruto ada di rumah sakit? Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?' pikir Sakura.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam tadi pada Gaara.

"Naruto? Naruto itu siapa ya?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Sakura hanya bisa menepuk jidadnya. "Dasar!" serunya. "Itu loh, yang dulu aku bawa ke perpustakaan, yang marah-marah sama kamu waktu kamu mukul Sasuke. Yang menagatakan 'Fuck' dan menunjuk jari tengahnya padamu," cerita Sakura.

Gaara terlihat berpikir. Akhirnya ia menjelentikkan jarinya dengan senyum yang mengembang, "a-ha! Yang rambutnya seperti duren Bangkok itu?" tebak Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu tertawa geli karena yang Gaara ingat malah duren Bangkok. "Ya...ya..." sahut Sakura masih tertawa dan menahan perutnya yang sampai sakit karena terlalu geli.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia ada di sini? Mungkin ada temannya yang sakit? Atau dia yang sakit mungkin," sahut Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk, "mungkin" sahutnya.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Hampir setiap malam Sakura bertemu Naruto, dan berulang kali Sakura panggil dan tak pernah sekalipun Sakura bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto.

Malam ini Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri menunggu Naruto di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Banyak perawat yang menegur Sakura untuk kembali ke ruang rawatnya namun Sakura memaksa tak mau kembali.

Tak lama, yah ... kurang lebih 2 jam sudah Sakura berdiri menunggu akhirnya yang ia tunggu pun datang.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. "Sakura?" sahutnya agak terkejut melihat Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku perhatikan kau setiap malam ada di sini. Apakah ada temanmu atau keluargamu yang sakit? Atau kau yang sakit?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menunduk sendu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya tak bertenaga.

"3 hari lagi aku dioperasi. Do'akan aku bisa melewati masa operasiku, ya?" ucap Sakura.

Naruto tersungging sedikit melihat semangat gadis di hadapannya yang sudah berwajah pucat itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Sakura.

"Aku menemui ..." Naruto agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku menemui dosenku! Ya, dosenku!" serunya. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Aku juga akan kembali pulang. Besok aku ada kuliah, dadah!" serunya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tanda tanya.

Keesokkan paginya, Sakura menunggu kedatangan Gaara di taman rumah sakit. Ia melihat Naruto lagi hari itu. Ia pun memutuskan mengikuti Naruto karena penasaran dengan dosen Naruto.

Naruto memasuki ruang ICU.

'Sakit apa dosen Naruto?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura yang penasaranpun bertanya pada perawat yang kebetulan lewat. "Suster! Saya mau tanya, yang ada di ruang ICU itu sakit apa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmmm..." suster itu terlihat berpikir. "Oh, tuan yang ada di dalam sana sakit jantung." Sahut suster tersebut dengan senyum yang menyedihkan.

"Kira-kira, siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

*** TBC ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Something 'bout Love © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Read N Review!**

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) SOMETHING 'BOUT LOVE CHAPTER IV (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Tuan Uchiha ... Sasuke Uchiha ..." sahut suster tersebut.

Sakura langsung mematung. Suster itu berbicara entah apa, pikiran Sakura saat ini melayang. Ia seolah tuli saat ini, ia seolah bisu saat ini, ia seolah ... mati saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sedetik setelah ia tahu siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Siapa yang Naruto temui. Siapa dosen Naruto itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Gaara yang agak khawatir. Mungkin karena bingung mencari keberadaan Sakura. "Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Gaara cemas dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura menangkis tangan Gaara dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang ICU tersebut.

Naruto langsung terjengkat kaget melihat kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura sungguh mematung di tempat melihat siapa yang terbaring koma di atas ranjang, dengan selang dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke tubuhnya. Tubuh gagah Sasuke Uchiha dulu kini menjadi kurus, tubuh kekar penuh stamina kini lemah dan begitu pucat. Air mata Sakura tak hentinya berjatuhan. "Kenapa kau membohongiku Naruto! Kenapa kau tak ceritakan hal ini padaku!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Gaara berusaha menahan Sakura agar tak membuat ribut. "Sakura! Hentikan!" seru Gaara menahan Sakura yang terus memukuli dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menahannya namun Sakura begitu syok dan dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahuku?" tanya Sakura dengan isakan.

"Ini sebabnya kenapa Sasuke tak mau kau mencintainya. Ini sebabnya kenapa Sasuke melarangku memberi tahu yang lain terutama dirimu," ucap Naruto.

Sakura semakin histeris. Hingga membuat para suster masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Ini karena ... manusia mana yang tega melihatmu seperti ini. Manusia mana yang tega melihat gadis sebaik dirimu menderita seperti ini," ucap Naruto dan menangis saat itu juga. Ia sadar dirinya adalah pria, tapi apa yang dikatakannya adalah penjelasan dari apa yang ia pertanyakan selama ini pada Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Apa artinya ini? Apakah sebenarnya Sasuke juga mencintai diriku? Pikir Sakura. Sakura terus terdiam, hingga seruan Gaara membuat pikirannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sakura! Kau mimisan!" seru Gaara dan mengambil tissue yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berusaha membersihkan hidung Sakura yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku mati! Dengan begini aku bisa bersama Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

Bagai ditusuk sembilu, begitu klise namun begitulah perasaan Gaara mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu. Ia sempat terdiam. Namun ia hapus pikirannya. Sampai detik ini ia sebenarnya tahu kalau Sakura tak sepenuhnya mencintainya, tak sepenuhnya memberi hatinya untuk dirinya. Karena selama ini bayang-bayang Sasuke masih membekas di hati serta pikiran Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura ambruk, dan jatuh pingsan.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia juga merasakan tangan kirinya menyentuh sesuatu. Sakura membuka matanya, dan ternyata hari sudah malam. Ada Gaara di samping kanannya yang menggenggam tangannya, dan di sisi kirinya ada Kimimaro yang tertidur pulas, terlihat dari wajahnya sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian yang menimpanya sebelumnya, ia berusaha menepis kejadian itu dan kembali tidur, ia harap itu hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk.

Keesokkan harinya Sakura terbangun, ia melihat Gaara dan Kimimaro masih tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dan memastikan. Kalau kejadian yang membayangi otaknya adalah mimpi buruknya saja. Ia pun perlahan berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Dibukanya perlahan ruangan itu. Kembali, kejadian semalam berputar diotaknya bagai déjà vu. Sakura menitikkan air matanya lagi. Ia mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang lemah, duduk di bangku yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke. Digenggamnya tangan yang dingin dan kurus itu. "Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?" gumam Sakura dan mencium tangan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya si pemilik tangan enggan memberi reaksi dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

'Jika Sasuke terus seperti ini. Aku yakin ia tidak akan selamat. Jika ia tidak hidup lagi? Untuk apa aku hidup? Bagiku Sasuke adalah hidupku, jika ia tidak ada? Bukakah selama ini aku bertahan hidup untuk Sasuke? Untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku adalah salah. Salah besar. Tapi jika Sasuke tiada. Kepada siapa aku menunjukkannya?' pikir Sakura.

Tak lama, pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Ternyata Naruto yang datang. "Sakura?" gumam Naruto dan menghampiri Sakura. "Maafkan aku selama ini aku tak pernah menceritakan keadaan Sasuke... ini karena –"

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dengan cemas. "Puji Tuhan, aku pikir kau ke mana. Kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi besok" ujar Gaara.

Naruto menatap Sakura, "pergilah. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke untukmu," ucapnya dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "..." ia sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi untuk apa ia melakukan operasi jika hasilnya tak ada. Jika hasilnya kelak ia hidup kembali untuk siapa? Sedangkan orang yang menjadi semangat hidupnya belum tentu akan hidup dan terus menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. "Aku tidak mau!" sahut Sakura dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Pada akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan sengit antara Sakura dan Gaara serta Kimimaro dan beberapa suster serta dokter. Perdebatanpun diakhirir dengan Sakura yang disuntik bius agar tenang dan bisa dibawa ke ruangannya.

Naruto yang berada di tempat kejadian begitu sangat tak tega dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tahu Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke walau selama ini ia memiliki status sebagai kekasih Gaara. Ternyata Sasuke selama ini benar, tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke belum tepat dan kurang untuk membuat perasaan cinta Sakura berkurang padanya.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Gaara menyelimuti Sakura yang kini terlihat tenang di atas ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang begitu kacau. Berkali-kali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Naruto ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Kimimaro dan menepuk pundak Gaara. "Aku yang akan menjaganya. Terima kasih," ucap Kimimaro.

Gaara pun dengan lemas pergi keluar ruang rawat Sakura untuk menemui Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Gaara malas.

"Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya bukan begini jalan ceritanya," ucap Naruto.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "inilah takdir. Takdir Sakura adalah untuk mencintai Sasuke. Dan tidak aku maupun kau dapat merubahnya," jelas Gaara.

Naruto termangu mendengar ucapan Gaara, ia merasa sangat lemah saat ini. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu, bertekuk lutut di bawahnya menangis memohon agar jangan dipisahkan dari Sasuke. Sungguh sangat menyiksa batinnya. "Kenapa harus Sakura yang menerima beban ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Inilah jalan Tuhan," sahut Gaara enteng. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga bertanya-tanya. Dan jauh di dalam pikirannya ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana jalan keular dari masalah ini. "Sebenarnya Sasuke sakit apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia sakit jantung. Sejak SMP jantungnya lemah. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sejak SD menyukai Sakura, namun saat SMP ia mengetahui penyakitnya ia putuskan untuk menjauhi Sakura agar kejadian seperti ini tak perlu Sakura alami. Ia sangat tahu perasaan Sakura padanya. Makanya ia berusaha agar Sakura membenci dirinya. Menjauh darinya. Melupakan dirinya. Beruntung ada dirimu, ia sudah cukup bersyukur. Tapi sepertinya perasaan Sakura masih sama seperti dulu. Sakura tak dapat sedikit saja melupakan Sasuke. Walaupun ia mencoba membuat Sakura sakit hati sekalipun. Bukan niatan Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura terluka. Tapi ini ia lakukan demi Sakura sendiri. Karena tak akan ada manusia yang tega melihat Sakura tersiksa seperti kemarin dan pagi ini tadi," jelas Naruto.

Gaara merunduk. "Bagaimana dengan operasi? Apakah Sasuke sudah dioperasi?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah beberapa kali. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dan mungkin, inilah ujung hidup Sasuke" sahut Naruto.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Keesokkan harinya Sakura dioperasi. 8 jam Sakura berada di ruang operasi dengan keadaan yang terus memburuk. Namun pada akhirnya operasi Sakura berhasil, namun Sakura terus dalam keadaan koma. Gaara selalu menemani Sakura, sejak Sakura dioperasi sampai selesai, sampai saat ini. Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak operasi Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih tetap koma, dan sepertinya ia sangat betah dengan tidur panjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Gaara menggeleng lemah. "Seperti ada yang menahannya untuk tidak kembali lagi di sekitar kita" gumam Gaara.

Ino menepuk pundak Gaara, "bersabarlah.. Tuhan pasti mendengar do'a kita" ucap Ino.

Sai juga menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. "Bersabarlah... Sakura pasti kembali ke sekitar kita," ucapnya.

"Andaikan ada Sasuke di sini. Aku yakin Sakura langsung sadarkan diri. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah semangat hidupnya, dan aku hanyalah penyemangat bagi Sakura" gumam Gaara terus menatap Sakura berharap sedetik kemudian Sakura membuka matanya.

"Apakah Sasuke belum sadarkan diri?" tanya Ino.

Gaara menggeleng. Lalu merunduk. "Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang tak mendengar gumaman Gaara.

"Kalian, tolong jaga Sakura sebentar untukku" ucap Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura untuk menemui salah seorang dokter untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Kalian berdua? Mana Gaara?" tiba-tiba Kimimaro muncul. Sepertinya baru saja datang dari kampus.

"Dia ada urusan tadi," sahut Sai.

"Hmmm..." Kimimaro mangguk-mangguk mengerti. "Aku ingin ke gereja. Tolong titip Sakura, ya?" ujar Kimimaro dan mendapat anggukkan dari Ino serta Sai. Kimimaro pun pergi menuju gereja.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Saat itu gereja begitu sepi. Kimimaro jadi lebih bisa khusyuk berdo'a di kapel gereja.

Tak lama seseorang berada di sampingnya, ikut berdo'a bersamanya. Kimimaro tersenyum melihat orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Setelah selesai berdo'a, Kimimaro menatap Gaara yang sepertinya masih khusyuk berdo'a. Merasa diperhaikan, Gaara pun berucap "permintaanku padamu, jagalah Sakura sebaik-baiknya. Jangan buat dia bersedih. Berikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Aku mohon padamu."

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura," sahut Kimimaro.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

_Sasuke menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Ia merasa asing di tempat itu. Tapi tempat itu bagi Sasuke cukup indah. Tanah tempatnya berpijak hijau karena ditumbuhi rumput-rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Bukit-bukit hijau terpampang menyajikan keindahan. Langit biru cerah diikuti gumpalan awan yang saling berkejaran. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan dari tempat awalnya berada. Memahami setiap inci tempat tersebut. Di mana aku berada? Pikir Sasuke._

_Setelah jauh berjalan, ia menemukan aliran sungai. Air di sungai itu begitu jernih dan biru. Pasti segar jika mandi di sana. Akan tetapi sepertinya tidak bagi Sasuke. Baginya sungai itu memang menarik, namun tidak sama menariknya dengan sosok yang ada di seberang sungai tersebut._

"_Sakura," gumam Sasuke._

_Sasuke mulai menyusuri sungai mencari jembatan atau apa saja lah yang bisa digunakan untuk menyeberang sungai tersebut. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil._

_Saat ia mulai hendak berteriak memanggil Sakura, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Sasuke agak terjengkat kaget. Sebab dalam pikirannya saat ini di tempatnya berada tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, dan juga Sakura tentunya yang saat ini sedang menatap sungai dengan tatapan kosong._

"_Gaara?" gumamnya ketika tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya._

_Gaara menggelengkan kepala._

_Sasuke menautkan alisnya keheranan dengan maksud Gaara._

"_Saat ini Sakura sama sepertimu, dia juga koma setelah mengetahui kau koma" jelas Gaara._

"_Jadi dia sudah tahu?" gumam Sasuke._

_Gaara mengangguk. "Jika ia tahu kau ada di sini, ia akan semakin betah di sini" ucapnya._

_Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura yang duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. "Apakah dia sedih?" tanya Sasuke._

"_..." Gaara hanya diam. "Kau harus kembali bangun. Beri semangat padanya untuk tetap hidup. Hanya dengan semangatmu Sakura bisa kembali bangun," dan akhirnya ia membuka suara setelah beberapa menit diam._

"_Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku hidup?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Ku titip jantungku padamu. Juga perasaan cintaku pada Sakura melalui dirimu," ucap Gaara dengan senyumnya._

_Sasuke mencerna perkataan Gaara, lalu ia terjengkat setelah mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Kau?" seru Sasuke._

_Gaara menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku titip Sakura. Jaga dia. Jangan sakiti dia. Kebahagiaan Sakura bergantung pada hidupmu. Bagi Sakura kau adalah poros kehidupannya. Jangan pernah kecewakan Sakura. Kau harus berjanji padaku," ucap Gaara serius._

_Sasuke diam. Ia mulai menmbang-nimbang jawaban yang tak akan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari. "Kenapa kau rela melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menyelamatkan dirimu. Karena bagiku kau tetap rivalku. Ini aku lakukan demi Sakura. Karena Sakura adalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari permata mana pun di muka bumi ini," jelas Gaara._

_Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara, "jika aku bisa kembali membuka mata dan kembali ke dunia yang memuakkan itu. Tolong katakan pada Tuhan, bahwa aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih padaNya. Katakan juga, permudah jalanku untuk bersama Sakura. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, tapi aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih padamu. Sejak dulu aku mencintainya, tapi karena penyakitku aku tak pernah mau ia mencintaiku dan terluka jika suatu hari nanti ia kehilangan diriku," jelas Sasuke._

"_Aku tahu. Aku akan sampaikan pada Tuhan. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sakura. Itu sudah terlihat jelas dari tingkahmu. Di mana pun aku berada bersama Sakura, pasti ada kau yang selalu mengacau." Ucap Gaara dan tertawa garing._

"_Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bisa sepenuhnya melepas Sakura untukmu," sahut Sasuke canggung karena malu._

"_Aku mengerti. Sudah, sana pergi. Kembalilah. Jika sudah kembali, cepat-cepat bangunkan Sakura. Aku tidak mau ia semakin lama tidur. Sebab batas tidur maksimal manusia normal adalah 8 jam kan? Sedangkan dia sudah tidur 120 jam lebih. Itu jauh dari batas normal," ucap Gaara dan menatap Sakura._

"_Aku pasti akan membangunkannya. Pasti," ucap Sasuke dan perlahan berjalan mundur lalu perlahan menghilang._

"_Aku pegang janjimu. Sampaikan pada Sakura, walau kami berada di dunia yang berbeda, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Menjadi satu bagian dalam dirinya," ucap Gaara dan Sasuke menghilang setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum._

_Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura melewati sungai yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah._

_Sakura menatap Gaara datar. Pandangannya kosong sama seperti pikirannya._

"_Aku sudah berusaha membuat perubahan. Kau juga harus berusaha, Sakura" ucap Gaara._

"_Ini bukan tempatmu, Gaa. Kau harus kembali," sahut Sakura._

"_Bukan. Tempat ini lah yang bukan tempatmu. Ini tempatku sekarang," sahut Gaara._

_Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura._

"_Jika kau kembali. Kau akan tahu," sahut Gaara._

_Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku juga merindukan Sasuke. Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura._

"_Ini bukan salahmu. Kau harus kembali dan lihat perubahan yang aku buat," sahut Gaara._

"_Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sakura._

"_Aku juga..." sahut Gaara dan memeluk Sakura. "Tapi kau harus kembali. Di sini bukan tempatmu," ucapnya._

_Sakura menggeleng, "jika aku kembali.. apa kau juga akan kembali?" tanya Sakura._

"_Sesuatu sudah berubah selama tidurmu. Kau harus melihat perubahan itu. Ku titipkan semuanya pada pujaan hatimu, orang yang sangat kau cintai. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia," ucap Gaara._

_Sakura memeluk Gaara. Mereka terlihat menikmati moment-moment tersebut._

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Sudah 16 jam setelah operasi Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menunjukkan keadaan normal. Ia dibawa ke kamar rawatnya. Terlihat Naruto, Itachi, Kiba serta Lee ada di ruangan tersebut menanti sahabat serta adik mereka yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke... sadarlah... aku mohon..." ucap Naruto. "Kami membutuhkanmu, terutama Sakura... ia sangat membutuhkanmu..." sambungnya.

Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto, lalu mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Lee dan Kiba juga harap-harap cemas menanti Sasuke.

"Apa yang Gaara lakukan? Bagaimana nanti jika Sakura sadar? Apa yang akan aku jelaskan padanya?" seru Kimimaro frustasi.

"Gaara tahu pasti apa yang ia lakukan. Aku yakin, apa yang ia lakukan ini demi Sakura" ucap Ino berusaha menenangkan Kimimaro.

"Ya, Gaara pasti tahu yang terbaik" sambung Sai.

"Puji Tuhan! Kak Itachi! Kiba! Lee!" seru Naruto. "Sasuke bangun!" sambungnya dengan senyum dan air mata yang mengembang bahagia.

"Sasuke! Ya Tuhan! Terima kasih!" ucap Itachi dan menghampiri adiknya tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat berbicara di balik alat Bantu pernafasannya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Lee.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ia panic?" ucap Kiba.

"Detak jantungnya bergerak cepat! Cepat panggil dokter!" seru Itachi.

Kiba dan Lee pun segera bergegas mencari bantuan.

Sasuke melepas alat Bantu pernafasannya. "Sakura..." gumamnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau jadi mencarinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa? Sakura?" seru Itachi.

Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya, melepas semua selang yang menempel di tubuhnya, walau akibatnya ia mengeluarkan darah, tapi ia tak begitu merasakan rasa sakit, sebab saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bertemu dengan Sakura. Menjaganya, melindunginya, dan mencintainya.

"Sasuke! Kau belum sepenuhnya sehat!" seru Itachi dan mencoba menahan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Ia mendorong kakaknya dengan sekuat tenaga dan berjalan dengan gontay menuju kamar rawat Sakura. Naruto dan Itachi mengikuti dari belakang. Entah darimana ia bisa tahu kamar Sakura dirawat, sedangkan sebelumnya ia tak tahu Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut. Saat Sakura dirawat saja Sasuke tidak tahu karena tak ada yang memberitahunya, beberapa hari setelah Sakura dirawat Sasuke dirawat dan langsung koma.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Kimimaro, Sai dan Ino terjengkat kaget mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Tangan ini yang menggenggam tanganku," gumam Sasuke. Lalu ia menelusuri setiap detil wajah Sakura. "Mata ini yang menangisiku," gumamnya lagi. "Hidung ini yang selalu bernafas untukku," kembali ia bergumam. "Dan bibir ini yang selalu mengatakan bahwa kau pemujaku," ujarnya lagi lalu tersenyum. "Sadarlah Sakura... aku di sini... orang yang kau nanti selama ini ada di sini..." ucapnya dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Kimimaro yang hendak menghampiri Sasuke dihalangi Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya yang mengartikan 'jangan diganggu'.

Kimimaro menghela nafas, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya meihat drama di hadapannya.

"Sakura... kau bisa dengar aku? Ini aku Sasuke..." ucap Sasuke di samping teling Sakura.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"_Huh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget dari dekapan Gaara._

"_Ini sudah saatnya, kau harus kembali" ucap Gaara dan melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Tapi, Gaa! Aku masih ingin bersamamu!" seru Sakura._

"_Aku masih tetap di sini. Menantimu datang kembali. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, tenang saja" ucap Gaara dan tersenyum._

"_Gaara... terima kasih... kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku..." gumam Sakura._

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau sadar?" tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat pencerahan. Ia agak ragu sebenarnya, akan tetapi ia harus coba. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Lalu dikecupnya bibir mungil yang pucat tersebut. Terlihat Kimimaro agak tidak suka dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan ternyata membuahkan hasil.

Jari-jemari Sakura perlahan mulai bergerak. Sakura pun perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Sakura..." gumam semua orang yang ada di sana.

Sakura kini telah sepenuhnya membuka mata, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Pagi, Sakura ku..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sakura terdiam, mungkin otaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Sakura?" panggil Kimimaro.

Sakura kembali melempar pandang ke sekililing tempatnya berada.

"Sakura..." panggil Naruto, Lee dan Kiba.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sai dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kau hebat, kau bisa melawannya" ucap Ino.

"..."

Semua orang jadi khawatir dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka tanpa memebri komentar.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat paling cemas.

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sakura?" panggil mereka lagi.

"Kalian siapa?"

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

*** TBC ***

**Tunggu lanjutannya ya?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something 'bout Love © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Read N Review!**

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) SOMETHING 'BOUT LOVE CHAPTER V (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Deg!

'Siapa? Kalian siapa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ini pasti ada yang salah,' pikir Sasuke. "Cepat panggil suster dan dokter!" seru Sasuke.

Semua orang menjadi panic, Kiba langsung bergegas memanggil dokter yang tadi sempat ia dan Lee panggil. Ino langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura diikuti Sai di belakangnya.

"Sakura? Kau ingat aku?" tanya Kimimaro.

Sakura menatap Kimimaro dengan datar. "Siapa?" tanyanya. "Kalian siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, "Sakura... ini aku... Sasuke. Apa kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. "Siapa? Kalian siapa? Dan aku? Siapa aku?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau adalah Sakura Haruno. Kau adalah adikku!" seru Kimimaro.

"Apa karena 5 hari koma ia jadi melupakan kita?" tanya Sai.

"Ia hanya bingung. Ia pasti akan ingat lagi," ucap Ino pasti.

"Gaara.." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. Tatapan yang begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

"Mana Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura. Gaara sudah tiada. Gaara meninggal. Aku mohon padamu, ingatlah kami" ucap Kimimaro dan menggenggam tangan adiknya itu erat.

Sakura menepis semua tangan yang menyentuhnya. Ia lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan melepas paksa infusnya.

"Sakura!" seru semuanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura dan menarik diri dari teman-temannya yang berusaha menahannya. Lalu ia berlari keluar ruang rawatnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengejar Sakura, namun luka jahitan bekas operasi masih terasa sakit, membuatnya langsung terduduk meringis kesakitan.

"Cepat kejar Sakura!" seru Kimimaro dan membantu Sasuke berdiri untuk duduk istirahat di ranjang Sakura. Begitu pun Itachi, Lee dan Naruto.

Sai dan Ino, serta Kiba dan para suster mengejar Sakura. Dokter yang tadi Kiba panggil memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke disela acara meringisnya.

"Sasuke, aku akan kejar Sakura. Kau harus menyusul," ucap Naruto dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Naruto" gumam Sasuke.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Sakura kini berdiri di pemakaman umum yang tak jauh dari Kyookai Cathedral. Ia berjalan mengitari pemakaman, dan look! She find it. Ia menemukan yang ia cari. Makam Gaara.

**RIF**

**Gaara Sabaku**

"Kau!" tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong Sakura hingga terjerembab. "Kau yang membuat adikku mati! Ia melakukan ini demimu! Ini semua karenamu!" seru wanita itu dan mulai memukuli Sakura.

"Hentikan Temari! Kita ada di depan makam Gaara! Ia pasti benci kau berbuat seperti ini!" seru Kankurou sambil menahan Temari agar tidak memukuli Sakura.

"Kau pembunuh!" seru Temari dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Astaga, ya Tuhan!" seru Kankurou. "Maaf atas tindakan Temari. Jika kau kemari untuk mendo'akan Gaara, silahkan.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas nama Sabaku sekeluarga" ucap Kankurou dan menggendong Temari pergi.

Sakura terdiam, entah kenapa ia menjadi menangis. "Aku pembunuh Gaara," gumamnya dan menatap makam Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar aku yang mencari Sakura!" seru Sasuke dan turun dari ranjang Sakura.

"Kau butuh istirahat!" seru dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dokter itu tajam.

"Sasuke... semua orang sedang berusaha mencarinya," ucap Itachi menenangkan.

"Tapi tidak ketemu kan? Biar aku yang cari! Aku tahu di mana Sakura berada!" seru Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke!" panggil dokter tersebut.

Itachi menahan dokter itu, "biarkan dia. Aku akan mengikutinya," ucap Itachi dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku pembunuh Gaara," gumam Sakura.

"Bukan. Kau bukan pembunuh Gaara! Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di samping Sakura.

"Aku pembunuh Gaara," Sakura terus bergumam.

"Bukan kau yang membunuhnya! Gaara meninggal karena keinginannya sendiri," ucap Sakura dan memegangi pundak Sakura agar menatap matanya.

"Aku pembunuh Gaara," gumam Sakura lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang! Bukan kau yang membunuh Gaara!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura merunduk.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke. "Bukan maksudku membentakmu. Tapi di sini, bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan Gaara. Tapi semua orang juga kehilangan Gaara. Gaara pergi karena kehendaknya, bukan karena kau membunuhnya" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menitikan air matanya, "aku membunuhnya" gumamnya lagi.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, dan membiarkannya di tempat itu sendirian. Seharusnya aku membawanya pulang," isak Sakura.

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura. "Aku juga bertemu dengannya. Tapi kini di sana tempatnya. Ia tidak akan kembali lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bersamanya," gumam Sakura.

"Gaara mengorbankan hidupnya demi melihatmu bahagia. Bersama denganku. Jadi jangan kau sia-siakan pengorbanan Gaara. Di sini ada aku, yang nyata untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin menanti tubuh yang terbaring kaku di dalam gundukan tanah itu bangkit lagi kan?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke, ia menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya pembawa sial. Dan kau hanya pengganggu! Pergi sana! Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Gaara!" seru Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mulai gusar dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Pergi sana!" bentak Sakura balik dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjerembab.

"Argh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena luka jahitannya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dan membantu Sasuke.

"Kakak..." gumam Sasuke.

"Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tak gampang kehilangan orang yang dicintai," ucap Itachi.

"Tapi yang dicintai Sakura hanya diriku!" sahut Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi.

Sasuke hanya merunduk dan mengikuti perkataan kakaknya.

Sakura duduk di samping makam Gaara, menatap makam Gaara dalam tangis, ia merebahkan diri di samping makam Gaara dan meremas tanah yang ada. Dengan isakan ia berucap, "Gaara... kembalilah, aku takut di sini... mereka memaksaku melupakanmu". Tak lama ia tertidur di makam Gaara karena kelelahan.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"_Sakura..."_

"_Sakura..."_

_Sakura membuka matanya, ia agak bingung di mana ia berada saat ini. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia ingat, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ia cari._

"_Kau mencariku?" tiba-tiba sosok yang dicari pun muncul di hadapan Sakura._

"_Gaara!" seru Sakura dan langsung memeluk Gaara._

_Terlihat Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Lalu mengajaknya duduk di pinggiran sungai tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya di tempat itu._

"_Gaara, mereka berusaha memisahkan kita. Mereka berusaha membuatku melupakanmu," curhat Sakura._

_Gaara hanya menatap Sakura datar._

"_Gaara? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura._

"_Sakura. Kenapa kau melupakan mereka?" tanya Gaara._

"_Siapa?" tanya Sakura._

"_Kakakmu, sahabatmu, teman-temanmu dan juga Sasuke?" sahut Gaara._

"_Siapa?" tanya Sakura heran. "Aku tidak kenal mereka, yang aku kenal hanya dirimu" sahut Sakura._

"_Aku benci orang yang menyia-nyiakan orang lain," ucap Gaara._

"_Huh? Kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura sedih._

"_Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi jika kau melupakan mereka. Aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau masih berharap aku hidup kembali," sahut Gaara._

_Sakura merunduk._

"_Tempatku adalah di sini. Tempat kita sudah berbeda Sakura. Kita tidak bisa bersama," ucap Gaara._

"_Kalau begitu biarkan aku di sini bersama denganmu," seru Sakura._

"_Kau masih punya kehidupan. Kehidupan yang jauh lebih layak di atas sana. Kau masih mempunyai impian. Masih ada yang harus kau tunjukkan kepada seseorang, masih ada yang harus kau buktikan padanya" ucap Gaara._

_Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap..._

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"_Sakura, kau masih menyukai Sasuke?"_

"_Ya, memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Tidak, sepertinya kau semangat sekali mendapatkan hati Sasuke?"_

"_Apapun akan aku lakukan demi orang yang aku cintai."_

"_Bosan ya? Aku aggap bubur ini adalah Sasuke, jadi tidak ada kata bosan untuk bubur ini."_

"_Kau memang fanatic sejatinya Sasuke. Ah~ harinya panas sekali, aku mau ke kelas seni ya? Di sana dingin"._

"_Kau masih mengharapkan Sasuke?"_

"_Kenapa kak Shizune menanyakan itu?"._

"_Aku hanya berpikir, kau gadis manis dan banyak pria yang berharap menjadi kekasihmu tapi kau tolak dengan alasan kau menyukai pria lain, dan pria lain itu sendiri belum tentu mencintaimu"._

"_Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke"._

"_Tahu namamu saja mungkin tidak"._

"_Kau memudarkan semangatku kak"._

"_Bukan siapa-siapa."_

"_Berhenti membuat gossip murahan!". "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan gadis pink itu!"._

"_Ya, aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan dia"._

"_Kau dengar sendiri?"._

"_Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membuatmu kepikiran, tapi aku juga tidak mau membuatmu penasaran. Aku punya penyakit, lambungku berlubang, jadi alat pencernaanku itu sulit sekali mencerna makanan, makanya aku makan bubur terus-menerus"._

"_Oh~ Sakura~ kenapa kau tidak cerita denganku?"._

"_Oh~ ayolah Ino, jangan tunjukkan tampang seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah berlebihan mencemaskanku seperti kak Kimimaro. Lagipula ini hanya penyakit kecil"._

"_Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?"._

"_Operasi, bulan depan aku akan dioperasi. Do'akan aku baik-baik saja ya?"._

"_Tentu Sakura! Kau akan baik-baik saja, dan pasti akan kembali lagi ke kampus ini!"._

"_Jangan sok akrab!". "Kau itu hanya merepotkan orang lain saja!"._

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"._

"_Sok lugu, manis, manja dan cengeng, menyesakkan dada saja"._

'_Aku hanya merepotkan Sasuke saja ya? Tapi aku akan buktikan kalau apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku itu tidak benar!'._

"_Dia itu munafik!"._

"_Buagh!"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"._

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"._

"_Dia menghina temanku!"._

"_Gaara~! Kau tidak apa Sasuke?"._

"_Puas kau?"._

"_Sakura?"._

"_Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"._

"_Aku hanya tidak terima kau dicaci oleh Uchiha sombong itu"._

"_Sasuke!"._

"_Sudahlah Sakura~ kami senang berteman denganmu, tapi sepertinya kami salah menilaimu"._

"_Aku tahu, aku minta maaf kalian jadi begini. Aku sungguh minta maaf"._

"_Sungguh sok lugu, manis, manja dan cengeng. Aku tak salah menilaimu"._

"_Aku pikir juga begitu"._

"_Lepaskan dia"._

"_Lepaskan, kau dan teman-temanmu yang baik hati itu tidak ingin berteman denganku kan?"._

"_Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku, Karin"._

"_Yeah~ baby"._

"_Untuk apa kau tunjukkannya padaku?"._

"_Tenanglah, kami ada di sini"._

"_Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"._

"_Aku ingin Tuhan mengambil semua inderaku. Yang terakhir ingin ku lihat adalah Sasuke, yang ingin terakhir ku sebut namanya adalah Sasuke, yang terakhir ingin ku dengar namanya adalah Sasuke, yang terakhir ingin ku cium baunya adalah bau Sasuke, dan yang terakhir ingin ku sentuh adalah wajah Sasuke". "Setelah itu aku akan minta Tuhan mencabut nyawaku, agar hanya Sasuke yang akan ku kenang"._

"_Sakura? Kau tak pantas memikirkannya!"._

"_Ya, aku terlalu hina untuk memikirkannya!"._

"_Bukan, karena kau terlalu indah untuknya"._

"_Aku menyukaimu, sungguh menyukaimu"._

"_Ada apa Gaara?"._

"_Anu... begini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan...". "Aku sangat mencintaimu... aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku"._

"_Kau ini seperti anak-anak remaja labil saja! Kau itu sudah dewasa Gaara! Tak perlu dikatakan aku juga sudah tahu"._

"_Haft~! Aku pikir kau sungguh-sungguh marah padaku"._

"_Haha... mana mungkin aku marah pada kekasih yang aku cintai ini"._

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Kau menangisinya?"._

"_Kau masih mencintainya kan?"._

"_Aku ingin kejujuran"._

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?"._

"_Aku mengerti. Sulit bagimu menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin ...". "Melamarmu"._

"_Maafkan aku, Gaara... aku sudah sangat mengecewakanmu". _

"_Sungguh aku kecewa"._

"_Kau memang patut kecewa padaku. Pertama, aku sudah membagi perasaanku, aku menjadikanmu yang kedua padahal kau adalah kekasihku. Yang kedua, karena aku menyembunyikan penyakitku. Sungguh aku tak ada maksud menyembunyikannya, aku hanya terlambat untuk menyampaikannya. Aku minta maaf... aku sungguh mengecewakanmu!"._

"_Aku kecewa padamu. Tapi rasa kecewaku tak sebanding dengan rasa cintaku... rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar dari rasa kecewaku..."._

"_Aku berjanji, akan mengganti waktu kita yang terbuang selama ini."_

"_Walau badai sekali pun aku akan menemanimu"._

"_Gombel"._

"_Salah sendiri, aku sudah peringatkan kan?"._

"_Naruto!"._

"_Sakura?"._

"_Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku perhatikan kau setiap malam ada di sini. Apakah ada temanmu atau keluargamu yang sakit? Atau kau yang sakit?"._

"_Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"._

"_3 hari lagi aku dioperasi. Do'akan aku bisa melewati masa operasiku, ya?"._

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"._

"_Aku menemui ...". "Aku menemui dosenku! Ya, dosenku!". "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Aku juga akan kembali pulang. Besok aku ada kuliah, dadah!"._

"_Hmmm...". "Oh, tuan yang ada di dalam sana sakit jantung"._

"_Kira-kira, siapa namanya?"._

"_Tuan Uchiha ... Sasuke Uchiha ..."._

"_Kenapa kau membohongiku Naruto! Kenapa kau tak ceritakan hal ini padaku!"._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahuku?"._

"_Ini sebabnya kenapa Sasuke tak mau kau mencintainya. Ini sebabnya kenapa Sasuke melarangku memberi tahu yang lain terutama dirimu"._

"_Ini karena ... manusia mana yang tega melihatmu seperti ini. Manusia mana yang tega melihat gadis sebaik dirimu menderita seperti ini". "Sakura! Kau mimisan!"._

"_Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku mati! Dengan begini aku bisa bersama Sasuke!"._

"_Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"._

'_Jika Sasuke terus seperti ini. Aku yakin ia tidak akan selamat. Jika ia tidak hidup lagi? Untuk apa aku hidup? Bagiku Sasuke adalah hidupku, jika ia tidak ada? Bukakah selama ini aku bertahan hidup untuk Sasuke? Untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku adalah salah. Salah besar. Tapi jika Sasuke tiada. Kepada siapa aku menunjukkannya?'._

"_Pergilah. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke untukmu"._

"_Aku tidak mau!"._

"_Aku masih tetap di sini. Menantimu datang kembali. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, tenang saja"._

"_Gaara... terima kasih... kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku..."._

"Sasuke... Ino... Gaara... kakak..." ingatan Sakura kembali lagi. Ia ingat semuanya. Tak terlewat sedikit pun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan kakaknya.

"Sakura... kau Sakura kan?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan dandanan yang kacau datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat kasar padamu tadi. Aku terlalu terpukul kehilangan adikku," ucap gadis itu dan memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga minta maaf," ucap seorang laki-laki di samping gadis itu.

"Aku Temari Sabaku, kakak Gaara. Dan ini adalah Kankurou, kakaknya juga" ucap gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Temari.

"..." Sakura hanya tersenyum menyambut perkenalan itu.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, ada hal yang ingin kami tunjukkan padamu" ucap Temari dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan bangunan yang sangat megah dan mewah.

"Ini rumah kami," ucap Temari.

Sakura hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat rumah itu. "Jadi, Gaara selama ini tinggal di rumah ini?" gumam Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu, di dalam rumah itu pun tak kalah mewahnya dengan di luarnya. Temari mengajak Sakura ke ruangan di lantai atas.

"Ini kamar Gaara, mungkin kau bisa temukan sesuatu untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan" ujar Temari dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Kamar yang luas dan rapi bagi ukuran seorang pria. Tapi wajar bagi Gaara, sebab Gaara memang orang yang rapi.

Sakura menelusuri kamar yang luas itu. Ia melihat ke meja belajar yang berada di samping pintu balkon, di atas meja itu ada foto keluarga Gaara, dan juga foto Sakura yang masih berserakan. "Sebanyak ini?" tanya Sakura. Ia tak menyangka, Gaara punya foto Sakura sebanyak itu.

Sakura membuka laci meja belajar itu, hanya ada tumpukkan buku dan arsip-arsip kampus di dalamnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di pojokan ruangan tersebut. Ia buka lemari itu. Sakura menatap pakaian Gaara, melihat setiap pakaian yang ada, "pakaian yang selalu Gaara kenakan" ucapnya dan menatap nanar pakaian Gaara.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju pada kotak merah yang ada di bagian bawqah lemari tersebut, diambilnya dan dibawanya ke atas ranjang Gaara. Ia buka perlahan, ternyata itu album. Ada 4 buah album di dalam kotak itu. Ia buka satu persatu lembar album itu. Album yang pertama berjudul, _'memories'_. Di dalamnya ada foto-foto Gaara beserta keluarganya. Di sana juga tertera tanggalnya. Album itu lebih mirip seperti kliping. Ada kata-katanya juga di sana. Tiba-tiba air mata Sakura mengalir ketika mendapat sebah lembaran yang bertuliskan _'Gone', _di sana ada foto ibunya tidak ada. Hanya ada foto ayah Gaara, Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara sendiri. Beberapa lembar kemudian, berjudul _'Dad – Death'_. Sakura menyeka air matanya, foto-foto itu kehilangan foto ayah Gaara. Beberapa lembar kemudian, berjudul _'Space' _di dalam foto-foto itu ada jarak antara mereka bertiga – Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Dibalik keindahan hidup Gaara, ternyata kenyataannya sangat menyakitkan" gumam Sakura.

Sakura mulai membalik ke lembar berikutnya, lembar berikutnya berjudul _'meet'_. Di sana ada foto Sakura yang berdiri di meja resepsionis perpustakaan. Lalu lembar berikutnya, _'smile_'. Di sana ada foto Gaara yang tersenyum.

Album berikutnya, semuanya hanya foto Sakura. Yang sama sekali Sakura tak tahu kapan Gaara mengambil foto dirinya. Di sana juga ada tanggal dan judul, serta catatan kecil.

Sakura menutup semua album itu dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak, lalu mengembalikan ke dalam lemari.

Ia melihat di atas meja belajar Gaara, walau agak terselip tapi itu menarik perhatian Sakura. Sebuah kotak merah kecil, yang ia ingat sekali kapan ia pernah melihat Gaara menunjukkan kotak itu pada Sakura. Sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya ada cincin bermata permata yang sangat indah. Sakura kembali menitikkan air mata, ia kembalikan kotak itu pada tempatnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar Gaara sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah dapat yang kau cari?" tanya Temari.

"Aku tidak akan membawa apa pun dari kamar ini. Aku mohon, jangan pernah kalian merubah apa pun yang ada di dalam sana. Jangan sedikit pun," pinta Sakura.

Temari mengangguk.

"Kau mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Kankurou.

Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan sia-siakan perubahan yang Gaara berikan. Perubahan yang ia ciptakan penuh pengorbanan," ucap Sakura dan beranjak pergi.

"Sakura..." gumam Temari. "Gaara tidak salah pilih," gumamnya lagi.

"Dengan begini, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti arti saudara. Ayah dan ibu kalian sudah tiada, satu-satunya yang kalian miliki adalah saudara. Jangan karena aktivitas kalian, kalian melupakan saudara kalian" ucap Sakura.

Kankurou tersenyum mengantar Sakura keluar rumah.

Temari memeluk Sakura sebelum sepenuhnya Sakura meninggalkan rumah itu. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengecewakan perubahan yang Gaara ciptakan. Karena perubahan yang Gaara ciptaan, mengorbankan nyawanya" ucap Temari.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"Ayah, maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa menjaga Sakura," gumam Kimimaro sembari mengurut keningnya yang terasa pening.

"Kakak..."

Kimimaro membalikkan badannya, ia termangu mendapati adiknya sudah berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Sakura? Kau kah itu?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Maafkan aku, ya kak? Aku sudah berulang kali mengecewakanmu," ucap Sakura dan mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang kakak.

"Aku yang sudah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Kimimaro dan menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku ingin semua teman-teman dan sahabatku dikumpulkan di sini. Ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan pada mereka," pinta Sakura.

Kimimaro mengangguk dan meronggoh kantongnya mencoba menghubungi teman serta sahabat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit, lalu berjalan ke jendela yang berada di sampng ranjang ruang rawatnya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutup matanya.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"_Apa yang kau lakukan sejauh ini sudah bagus, Sakura. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah membantu meneruskan perubahan yang aku buat."_

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

deg!

"Gaara," gumam Sakura dan membuka matanya. Langit yang sebelumnya mendung kini mulai cerah. Memperlihatkan pemandangan matahari terbenam dari jendela tersebut.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

*** TBC ***

**Tunggu lanjutannya ya?**


End file.
